Traditional hand-sewn sports balls have various drawbacks related to loosened or exposed stitching, high water up-take, inconsistent performance characteristics, low production efficiency, and high production cost. Labor costs for hand-sewn sports balls are high, and constantly increasing every year. There is a shortage of sewers to perform the hand-sewing, which tends to increase the stitching cost involved in making hand-sewn sports balls. Long manufacturing times are required for hand-sewn sports balls; typical production times may be four to six weeks. Current processes in manufacturing hand-sewn sports balls result in a lot of waste of materials. Stitching of hand sewn sports balls can easily become loose (exposed) which give the sports balls poor durability in terms of weak abrasion resistance, and high water up-take that can make a sports balls heavier than desired.